The Chronicles Of Questions and Holidays
by Anima-Animal-Animality
Summary: This is what happens when you mix questions with the cast from Misunderstood Melodies!
1. Chapter 1

Anima: Hello everybody!!! Anima here and telling you about our first Holiday Special! 'Our?' you ask? Well it's simple really. I would like all of you to meet some very special peoples. The Cast Of Misunderstood Melodies!!! *Claps Wildly*

Leaf : Hey.

Sky : Hi!! *Smiles and waves:

Melody : Hello

Devil : Hello? That's what you have to say? *Mockingly polite* Hellooo.

Melody : *Glares*

Takeshi : *Listening to his new Ipod* Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes I'm yours tonight lay your heart next to mine...

Sky : *Walks over and pulls an ear bud form his ear* Takeshi.

Takeshi : It was just getting to the good part!!

Ariel : Takeshi, you have to say hello to the readers. Oh yeah, hi!

Takeshi : We have readers? Oh well hey.

Eric : HEY PEOPLES!!!!

Anima : Sorry everybody. Eric just had ten bags of chocolate.

Eric : I AM NOT ADDICTED!!!

Devil : Shut up!

Eric : I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!! *Gets hit with a wooden club*

John : Finally! I'm sorry but have you spent a whole entire hour with the man when he's high on sugar? Horrible!!

Devil : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Finally!!!

Melody : Oh Shut up Devil!

Anima : Rose is he okay?

Rose : *Checks Eric's pulse* Yup. Merry Christmas people!

Ariel : *Sighs* This happens all the time.....Why can't he just learn not to eat all that candy?

Leaf : Anima are you going to tell them why we're here?

Anima : Okay! Well-

Strange man with Robot (SM) : We didn't say hello.

Alu : Hello! Hello!

Ruby : MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! It's the most wonderful time of the yeaaarrrr!!

Scarlet : Hello

Devil : O.O S-s-scarlet?!?

Scarlet : ^_^ Hi Devil!

Devil : WTF?!? You're supposed to be dead!

Anima: SHHH You're not supposed to know yet!

Devil : ......???

Sky : *Shakes her head* Poor unfortunate soul

Ursula : That's great!! You're bringing my legacy back!!

Everyone : 0_o

Eric : *Clutching a medieval axe* DIE SEA WITCH!!! *Chops Ursula up in tiny little pieces* Sushi anyone?

Anima : I'll pass, besides I thought you were knocked out. Okay as I was saying before, I brought you here today for a little treat! We are all gonna sing a song!

Sky & Melody : Yay!!

Devil : Why?

Scarlet : Oh come on Devil, have a little Christmas spirit!

Devil : Bah humbug!!

SM : What a scrooge.

Alu : Scrooge!! Scrooge!!

Takeshi : Come on Devil

Devil : *sighs* Fine.

Anima : Okay One....Two....Three....Four!!

Sky : *Beautiful notes* _Dashing through the snow In a one horse open sleigh_

Melody : *Joins in* _O'er the fields we go laughing all the way_

Eric : HAHAHAHAHA!!

Ariel : _Bells on bob tails ring making spirits bright_

Takeshi : _What fun it is to laugh and sing A sleighing song tonight!_

Sky, Melody, Rose & Scarlet : _Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh_

Devil : *Hesitent*

Leaf : Come On!!

Devil : oh fine..*takes a deep breath* _A day or two ago I thought I'd take a ride_

Melody : *Gasp*

Devil : What

Melody : You have a beautiful voice!

Devil : *Goes red* Shut Up!!

Anima : _And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank  
And then we got upsot_

IceStorm and Drake : _Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh yeah_

Everybody : 0_0

IceStorm : We were invited.

Anima : they were.

Everyone : *Shrugs*

Forest : _Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way _*Everyone else joins in*

_Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh_

John : That was so beautiful *Wipes away a tear*

Devil : You are so weird

SM : Like you're any better

Devil : I am

Everyone : No you're not!

Devil : You're all just haters!

Anima : Well Leaf, tell them why else they should read this.

Leaf : Well....This is the place we are going to answer questions from our readers.

Sky : Then we'll try to answer most.

SM : If It doesn't give too much of the story away

Alu : Away! Away!

Devil: Just ask any question and send them to Anima in a message.

Ariel : You could ask simple questions, like 'What are they gonn ahve for dinner the next day?'

Eric : Or you can ask questions like, 'Is Leaf gonna end up with Rose?'

Rose : Or You don't have to ask those sort of questions, right Leaf?

Leaf : *Listening to Takeshi's Ipod*

Eric : *Smirks*

Anima: Well that's all for tonight! Send in your questions and I'll try to answer most of them.

Sky : Goodbye! Hope to see you next time!

Everyone else : Bye!!


	2. Frying Pan of DOOM!

Anima: Hiya Everyone! I've decided that today I shall let Devil, Melody, Forest, Eric, and Leaf host so here they are!

Melody : Hi everybody!

Forest : What's up?

Eric : The roof? oh Hi!

Leaf : That's not what she meant : ( Hi peoples!

Devil : * silence *

Anima : Where's Devil ?

Leaf : He said he wanted to finish reading your latest chapter.

Melody & Forest : He hasn't done that yet?

Leaf & Eric : Nope!

Forest : But he has to read the first question.

Devil : * Slams open the door * ANIMA!

Anima : What?

Devil : Why'd you have to make me a Jackass?! John doesn't deserve that!

Eric : Oh _now_ you care about the feelings of others.

Devil : Shut Up! You should have wrote more Anima! Hurry up and get to the ball!

Anima : * Hangs head in shame * I know.

Forest : Don't scold her Devil!

Devil : But I wanna know about what happens!

Melody : True.

Leaf : When is SM ( Strange man ) coming back? Am I going to meet him?

Anima : Hey! _You_ are supposed to answer questions from _our readers_! _I _don't have to answer to _you_! I brought you into this world and I can take you out! * Holds up frying pan of DOOM! *

Leaf : Okay! Sorry....

Eric : Ha You're afraid of a frying pan!

Leaf : You don't understand the power behind it. It's indestructible!

Eric : Chya right!

Anima : * Hits Eric with the frying pan of DOOM *

Eric : * falls down unconscious *

Anima : * Strokes the pan lovingly * He hates to be mocked.

Everyone else : o_o' * takes a step back *

Anima : What?

Melody : N-nothing

Forest : Okay Devil here's the envelope for the first question.

Devil : * takes envelope and opens it * xJadeRainx asks 'Will Melody and Devil end up together?' WTF?!?

Melody : She say what now?!

Eric : Let me answer that. NO! Not as long as I'm around!

Anima : WTF man?! You're supposed to be unconscious!

Eric : Nothing can keep me down!

Anima : * Hits Eric again *

Eric : * Falls *

Devil : I will never get together with Melody

Melody : NO! The very thought of it makes me sick!

Forest : Devil's not that bad

Devil : Yeah that's true! I don't think it's that bad.

Melody : It's just that right now I only think of you as a friend. A very rude friend.

Leaf : Okay now that we have that cleared up, we should go.

Forest : Why?

Melody : We want Anima to hurry up and go to the ball.

Devil : I'm pratically dieng from the suspense!

Leaf : No you're not

Devil : But I want to know very badly! So bye everyone!!

Melody : Bye!

Forest : See you next time!

Leaf : *Terminator's voice * We'll be back

Eric : That was kind of creepy

Anima : * Hits Eric again * He won't stay down! Okay bye everyone!


	3. Deserted Islands and Training

Anima : Hellooo Welcome back everyone! Today we have Shi shi and Melody answering questions!

Melody : What happened to my dad?

Anima : Well he had to go to rehab

Melody : Rehab? Why?

Takeshi : Anima says that he was addicted to candy and because of that he hit himself repeatedly with a iron bat.

Melody : You lied to them?!

Anima : Look the dude is really addicted and I needed a way to get away with the abuse. I don't want to get arrested!

Takeshi : Where's Devil?

Anima : He's mad at me and he didn't want to come today.

Melody : YES!! No annoying me today!

Takeshi : That's so mean

Melody : Okay I'm sorry but think about it, a Devil free day.

Anima : ............That sounded so weird.

Takeshi : -_-' I know.

Anima : Okay! Melody the next question is from xJadeRainx again and it's directed to you.

Takeshi : She says 'If you were stuck on a deserted island with Devil as your only company, what would you do?'

Melody : *groan* So even when he's not here he's here!

Anima : Just answer the question!!

Takeshi : Yeah!

Melody : Fine! It's easy. We're on an island right?

Anima : yeah

Melody : And Islands are surrounded by water right?

Takeshi : Yeah

Melody : I'll simply turn into a mermaid and swim away.

Devil : *Walks in just as Melody says that last statement* You'll just leave me behind like that?!

*Audience claps and a crazy fan-girl somewhere screams*

Takeshi : Since when did we have an audience?

Anima : Since today

Takeshi : oh.

Devil : I'm still mad at you Anima.

Anima : *hangs head in shame* I know

Melody : Hey how come you're not mean to Anima?

Devil : Because

Takeshi : Because what?

Devil : Just because

Melody : Because what?!

Devil : Just because! Gosh what's wrong with you?! I know you're blind but not deaf! As for Symphony, None of your fu#%*! business!!

Melody : That's why I'll leave you to rot on the island.

Takeshi : Hey Mel, what if the island was in a desert and the only supply of water was in a lake that led nowhere and the supply of food was only on that island and Devil was your only company, what would you do then?

Melody : I thought we only take questions from the readers?

Anima : You are. Takeshi just changed it up a bit.

Devil : yeah so answer it.

Melody : I would go to the side of the island that's farthest away from Devil and talk to a coconut.

Devil : Really?

Melody : Yup

Devil : But we would need to populate the island and make it a tourist attraction.

Melody : And how do you propose we do that?

Devil : -_- You didn't get the meaning of _we _have to _populate_ the island

Melody : ...........no.

Devil : *just nods*

Melody : I'd rather die.

Takeshi : No you wouldn't

Anima : Yeah I bet you really wouldn't. Oh yeah, Devil, Converse r life wanted me to tell you that you're supposed to be training to win her hand in marriage against Salty Sam the sailor.

Melody : Another reason I don't want to populate an island with Devil, his fan-girls will kill me.

Devil : I don't need to train to win a fight.

Takeshi : Over confidence is never good.

Devil : I'm not over confident. I'm just saying, based on my fights I've had before, I don't need to train.

Anima : I don't know Devil, Sam is pretty tough.

Devil : I'll be fine

Anima : Okay everyone, I'm sorry to say, it's time to part, so I say Until Next time!!

Melody : Bye!

Takeshi : c ya!

Devil : Whatever.


	4. Hangovers!

Anima : Hi hi everybody! It's a New Year. 2010!!

Ariel : Happy New Years!

Leaf : Happy New Years everyone!

Devil : What's so happy about it?

Anima : Well we are happy for a new year to come, start over, new resolutions, we passed the last year in good health?

Devil : There sure were a lot of people who died and then there was that whole H1N1 thing......

Ariel : Why are you so down Devil?

Leaf : He just has a hangover. Instead of getting headaches, he gets depressed.

Ariel : A HANGOVER?! Who let him drink at the party anyways? He's only 15!

Leaf : *Looks at Anima*

Anima : What? Hey it was New Years, everyone needs a little fun. He slept all day yesterday after the party, I didn't think that he'd have a hangover_ today_!

Ariel : You still let him drink!

Anima : In my defense, everyone was drunk. Even you miss Queen drunk a lot!

Leaf : True

Ariel : I am of legal age to drink!

Devil : Can't we all just get along?

Anima : *gasp* Someone get him something to get rid of this hangover! He's going crazy!

Leaf : Hey Devil, Salty Sam was talkin' crap about you

Devil : Whatever. Things that are said to me by dirty sailors are never worth listening to. Besides, if I can survive days without food, getting hit when I was smaller, and avoid getting killed by a powerful horse, I can take a grown man on.

Leaf : Not to mention, being able to break into banks and out running cops.

Anima : Or actually fighting trained professionals with guns, with just your hands, and winning.

Devil : Or having a liscence to kill in self defense, so he can say whatever he likes, as long as he doesn't hit me. It wouldn't hurt anyways. You'd have to cut me open for me to feel pain.

Ariel : I can't believe you're actually supporting this Anima

Anima : hey my friend is being insulted and you expect me to just sit there?

Ariel : Yes

Leaf : You're crazy

Ariel : let's talk about something else please.

Devil : Like how Anima fell inside a house while riding a scooter_. That_ was funny.

Anima : Hey! I ran into a suitcase.

Leaf : And then you fell. I almost died from laughter.

Anima : It hurt.

Ariel : It's your own fault for riding a scooter inside a house instead of outside

Anima : It _was _fun though.

Devil : Or how about when you were walking down the stairs and you slipped, and you saved the _hamster's _life!

Anima : If I killed the hamster then my cousin would kill me. Besides it was dark and I was wearing slippery socks on polished wood.

Ariel : why were you bringing a hamster down a set of stairs in the dark?

Anima : Because I was trying to sleep and it kept on running on it's wheel making a squeaking noise!

Devil : So you decided to bring the whole entire cage down and you slipped on the stairs. Gold

Leaf : That was pretty stupid

Anima : T_T stop mocking me!

Mail guy : *comes in out of no where* Letter for Queen Ariel!

Ariel : *takes the letter* Thank you

Mail guy : You're welcome *Leaves*

Devil : What does it say?

Ariel : It says that Eric snuck chocolate into rehab and they're going to keep him for another weekend

Anima : Oh well! That's all folks

Devil : What a horrible Porky the pig impression

Leaf : Yeah you have to stutter

Anima : *sighs* Th-th-that's all folks!

Devil : There we go!

Leaf : Yep! See you all later!

Ariel : Remember to send in all your questions! Bye!


	5. Victoria's Secret and Tommy

Anima : Hiya everyone!!

Rose : Hi!!

Thomas : Welcome

Melody : *silence*

Anima : Melodyyy Helloooo?

Melody : *silence*

Rose : Mel!

Melody : SHHHH! I'm trying to watch xJadeRainx's _Le Plat de Poissons_!!

Thomas : Isn't young Devil on that show today?

Melody : Yep

Rose : I thought you wanted a day without Devil? But now you're looking at the screen waiting for him.

Anima : Wait. I wanna see too! *Sits besides Melody and starts watching tv*

Thomas : -_-'

Rose : Should we answer the questions ourselves?

Thomas : Maybe it would be best to do so

Melody : Devil is so rude!

Anima : Well he _does _do whatever he wants.

Thomas : Wait before we start answering questions, how did King Eric sneak in chocolate to rehab?

Rose : He hid it in the pockets of his packed pants. You know, the clothes he packed for the weekend?

Thoma : He really cant control himself can he?

Anima & Melody : *laughs at the tv screen*

Melody : Rose come here. It's too good to be true!

Rose : *slowly goes over to the tv to see Devil in a pink wetsuit* Omg

Anima : I know right?

Melody : I'm going to record this!!

Thomas : Excuse me princess Melody.....But doesn't Tv burn your brain cells? Also can't you hurt your vision if you sit that close?

Melody : So?

Rose : She's been hooked on this tv for hours now Thomas. You cant really tell her to get away from it.

Devil : *walked into the room wearing nothing but sweatpants and eating a Popsicle*

Audience : *claps and fangirls in the crowd scream and faint*

Devil : *Ignores audience and screaming fan-girls* What are they watching? *Points to the tv and the two girls sitting in front of it.*

Rose : Oh Devil! Arent you supposed to be on the Fish Dish?

Devil : The show finished and Now I'm here.

Thomas : Anima and Melody are watching the episode now

Devil : What?! Here hold this * Hands Rose the Popsicle and runs towards the tv with incredible speed.

Melody : *looks up* Oh look it' Devil.

Devil : *Ignores the princess and gives a mighty kick to the television and sends it crashing to a wall* Owww *Rubs foot tenderly*

Anima : What the heck was that for?!

Devil : I didn't want Symphony to see me in the-

Melody : Pink wetsuit? Sorry buddy, already did!

Rose : So you smashed the Tv for no reason at all

Devil : 0_0............T_T Nooo the Tv!!

Anima : This is coming out of your paycheck Devil.

Devil : What paycheck?! You don't pay me!

Anima : I was thinking about it until you came in and destroyed poor Tommy

Thomas : Tommy?

Melody : The Tv

Thomas : oh.

Rose : Devil aren't you being a little inappropriate right now?

Devil : How so? *takes back popsicle from Rose*

Thomas : Your appearance

Devil : *Looks down at himself* No I don't think so. I forgot to wash my clothes yesterday and these are the only things I have that is clean right now.

Melody : Then shouldn't you be doing laundry now?

Devil : I payed Leaf a hundred bucks to do my laundry with his load.

Rose : Poor Leaf

Thoma : I agree

Anima : Where'd you get the money?

Melody : He probably stole it

Devil : No I did not steal it! I got a job

Everyone else : 0_0

Rose : You? You, Devil? You got a job?

Devil : Yes

Melody : No way!

Devil : Yep

Anima : Where?

Devil : At the mall in Victoria's Secret

Thomas : O_o really?

Rose : He's a perv

Devil : Shut Up! Anyways, shouldn't you be answering questions?

Rose : Oh Right! Thomas what are the questions?

Thomas : The first question is 'What is Rose's favorite song to play on the violin?'

Rose : Oh that's easy! My favorite song to play is from my favorite video game, The Legend Of Zelda Ocarina of Time. It's called Gerudo Valley Orchestrated. You can find the link to the song on Anima's Profile

Devil : Okay Thomas, next question is yours. 'Could you teach xJadeRainx to play violin too?

Thomas : Of Course I can! I'd be glad to. Just tell me the time and place and I'll be there!

Devil : That sounds like a threat

Thomas : ?

Devil : Forget it.

Anima : Okay everyone! That's all for today!

Rose : We hope to see you again!

Thomas : Goodbye for now

Melody : See you later!

Devil : Come back or don't come back that is the question

Anima : Of course they want to come back!

Devil : How would you know?

Anima : I don't know. Hey Devilo me and you have to have a little talk

Melody : Devilo?

Rose : Anima's nickname for him

Devil : Why?

Anima : You'll find out. In the meantime Bye everyone!

Devil : Wait!! Don't Leave me alone with her!! * Being dragged way by Anima* NOOOO!!!


	6. Out of Rehab!

Eric : HI everybody!! I'm finally out of rehab!!

Audience : *Cheers*

Eric : *bows* Thank you thank you!

Ariel : Welcome back Eric! *the couple kiss*

Audience : Awww

Melody : So dad are you cured from your addiction?

Eric : Nope! ^_^

Ariel & Melody : -_-' Really?

Leaf : Then why are you back?

Eric : They said that it was impossible since I kept on sneaking chocolate into the rehab center.

Sky : How did you do that?

Eric : I know a wizard.

Ariel : Eric! How could you?!

Eric : Well, there was a wizard at rehab for an addiction to transforming people into things, and I talked to him and he hooked me up with a whole lot of chocolate!

Ariel : Eric I mean how could you do such a ?

Eric : Because chocolate is my second love.

Melody : What's your first love?

Eric : Your mother of course!!

Leaf : Then what are we?

Eric : You're my children. I have to love you.

Sky : That's not nice....

Eric : I'm kidding! But since _you are_ my children I'll love you unconditionally ^_^

Sky : Hey, where's Anima?

Leaf : Yeah, dad where is she?

Eric : I'm in her place for another *checks watch* two minutes.

Ariel : okay let's wait.........

*Jeopardy song plays in the background*

Leaf : What's that noise?

Sky : I think it's the jeopardy song

Leaf : No not that....something else.....

Melody : It sounds like one of those things that you guys ride in, instead of horses....what's it called again?

Ariel : I think It's called a car.

Eric : Then I think we should move this way *pulls his family away from a large wall.

*noise gets louder and more violent*

Leaf : Who's driving the car?

Sky : I hope it's not Anima....

*Suddenly a huge a%# monster truck crashes through the wall*

Leaf : It's Anima

Anima : HIYA!!!!

Devil : *falls out of the monster truck* Owww. I'm never going to let you drive again Anima!!

Anima : *walks over to Devil and grabs a leash that was attached to a spiked collar on Devil's neck* Okay, but you still have to listen to me.

Melody : Is Devil wearing a collar?!

Anima : Yes

Ariel : Anima why would you do that?

Anima : Devil and I had a talk about who's in charge and his respect for his betters. I even had John help out.

Devil : Did you really have to put a leash on me?

Anima : Yes. It suits you Devil!

Devil : SH-.....No it doesn't

Leaf : Wait so you're _training_ him?

Anima : Well the thing is, I'm just training him to listen to me. He doesn't have to listen to anyone else.

Melody : Can I pet him?

Anima : You can try

Melody : *tries to pat Devil on his head*

Devil : *Snaps at her hand* Careful Symphony, I bite

Eric : So can I go now?

Anima : Yes you may leave.

Ariel : *Goes to follow Eric but is stopped by Anima*

Anima : Sorry Ariel, you have to stay here for just a bit so that you can help answer questions

Ariel : Okay. *looks after Eric longingly*

Devil : It's just for the third question. Then you can leave. Don't act so sad Queen Lady.

Ariel : Aww Devil! You care!

Devil : *Blush* Shut up! I just don't like seeing people sad. It annoys me.

Sky : But you're sad all the time

Devil : No I'm not.

Leaf : Yes you are

Devil : Am not

Leaf : Are too

Devil : AM NOT!!

Leaf : ARE TOO!!

Anima : *let's go of leash for a moment while taking to Ariel*

Devil : *Notices the unheld leash and lounges at Leaf* Am not

Leaf : *wrestling with Devil* Are too!

Sky : Anima?

Anima : Huh?

Sky : *points to the two boys*

Anima : *Pulls roughly on Devil's leash* Heel!

Devil : Oww

Leaf : Haha!

Devil : *Lunges after Leaf again but is stopped by the leash* Damn it!

Sky : Okay, can we answer queations now?

Anima : Sure

Sky : *Opens up an envelope* The first three questions were sent by Converse r life. The first one is directed to Melody and says 'How badly do you want to kiss Devil, on a scale of one through ten?'

Devil : *Raises an eyebrow*

Melody : What?

Leaf : It said on a scale of one through-

Melody : I know what it said!

Devil : Then answer it

Melody : No

Anima : Why not?

Melody : Because I don't want to

Sky : You have to answer Mel

Melody : This is America! I have the right to remain silence.

Devil : I bet that she wants to kiss me on the scale.....10

Melody : *jaw drops*

Sky : Ohmygosh he was right!

Melody : No he wasn't. I just can't believe how conceited he is.

Devil : I'm not concieted. It's just that you're making a big deal out of a little question, so answer the damned thing.

Leaf : You really do have to answer it.

Melody : Okay *mumbles*

Ariel : What?

Melody : *Mumbles again*

Every one : Huh?

Melody : 7 and a 1/2

Devil : I was close! Wait what?

Leaf : she said that she wanted to kiss you

Devil : Okay just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things......What?!

Melody : Just shut up about it!

Sky : Aww you're embarrassed! Devil you should kiss her, just to do it!

Leaf : Yeah just do it, don't even think about it, just do it!

Devil : She has a boyfriend.

Leaf : So

Devil : and a homicidal Pretty boy for a father

Sky : and

Melody : I have a boyfriend. Leave it at that.

Ariel : Next question please.

Sky : Okay this one is for Devil, Devil Converse r life asks 'Will You Marry Me? Or at least, will you kiss me?'

Devil : Well I'm not old enough to marry yet and you chose Salty Sam remember? Your exact words were 'Samuel, I love you. Please be mine. Forget about Devil, I just want you' and then you put a smiley at the end of your words like this :) So I cannot kiss you, or marry you. Sorry.

Sky : Okay Next one is for Ariel 'You know that Melody and Devil have secret crushes on one another, right? '

Melody : *choke on the air* What?

Devil : You wish

Ariel : You guys do have a crush on each other?

Devil &Melody : NO! *Look at the other and turn away*

Sky : Love is in the air!

Devil : Shut up!

Leaf : I'm going to leave now Anima. I have to help Takeshi with shopping today.

Anima : Shopping?

Leaf : For dinner tonight.

Anima : Okay bye

Leaf : *Leaves*

Sky : Why did you let him leave?

Ariel : Well I'm going to find Eric okay? Bye!

Anima : Okay bye! Anyways, why shouldn't I have let Leaf leave?

Sky : The next question was for him. It said : Leaf, are you blind, or just an idiot since you don't see that Rose has a crush on you, and a BIG one too?!

Anima : Well he wouldn't have answered that anyways.

Devil : Okay move on

Sky : xJadeRainx Asks 'Are any of you supporters of the Zombie Librarians? Melody? Surely you are pro team GOOD GUYS!'

Anima : Well xJadeRainx You already know my answer.......Evil bunnies rock Zombie Librarians suck eggs!

Melody : I do support Zombie Librarians

Devil : What's wrong with you! Zombie librarians are evil! When they take over the world, you're going to die because you are not a follower!

Melody : Nuh uh! The zombie librarians Will kill them all.

Leaf : And what happens when all the bunnies and cookies are defeated? What will the librarians eat then?

Sky : Us of course!!

Anima : It's much safer being a evil bunny follower, besides _they are _in league with _me _so I wouldn't get killed by the bunnies anyways.

Devil : Well that's all for now!

SKy : Who said that you can sign off?

Devil : I did!

Melody : Hey Anima when are you going to update Misunderstood Melodies?

Anima : Tonight

Sky : Why tonight? Why not now?

Anima : Because I needed Devil here right now

Devil : What does that have to do with anything?

Anima : You're going to be missing for a while

Devil : What?!

Anima : Oaky everyone, bye!!

Sky : Bye

Melody : Bye bye!

Devil : Wait Anima! What are you talking about?!

Anima : You'll find out later.

Devil : I want to find out - *gets muzzled by Anima*

Anima : Now wave goodbye!

Devil : *waves goodbye*


	7. Homicidal Pretty Boys with Machine guns

Anima : Hiya everyone!! I have news for everyone...

Audience : *Mummer amongst themselves*

Anima : I've decided to have a co-host! And I decided him to be....*drum roll* Devil!!

Audience : *cheers and a crazed fangirl foams at the mouth and faints*

Devil : Um...I'm being held against my will. I never agreed to this. *tugs at his leash* Somebody Help me!!

Anima : Shut up. Now announce our guests for today.

Devil : You told me to shut up.

Anima : Now I'm telling you to announce our guests.

Devil : Isn't this abuse?

Anima : I never hurt you.

Devil : Not physically, emotionally, yes.

Anima : Build a bridge and get over it.

Devil : I'll build a bridge and throw you off.

Anima : Don't try to out bitch me.

Devil : I just did

Anima : *Grabs Devil's leash and roughly pulled*

Devil : Okay, I'll stop!

Anima : *Smiles sweetly* Okay

Devil : Today we have The infamous Pretty Boy, Takeshi, Leaf, and...Forest

Eric : My name is Eric

Takeshi : Hello

Leaf : Yo

Forest : Hi!

Anima : let's not waste anytime today, and answer questions!

Devil : Okay! First question is for...Takeshi and it's from Converse r life. She asks 'When are you and Sky going to kiss?'

Takeshi : *Blushes* I...um....*sigh* I honestly don't think we're going to ever.

Anima : Why?

Takeshi : IceStorm that's why. She's all buddy buddy with him and it seems like she likes him a lot

Forest : You have a chance Takeshi, don't put yourself down.

Takeshi : Thanks.

Anima : Next!

Devil : Next question is for Leaf from Converse again......I'm not asking this question.

Anima : Why not?

Devil : Because I'm tired of this topic coming up

Anima : Just say the question

Devil : *Sigh* Fine 'Do you think Melody & Devil would make a good couple?'

Leaf : Honestly yeah. They just have natural chemistry.

Devil : What?! Pfft yeah right!

Takeshi : You do

Devil : No we don't

Anima : *sings* You're in denial!

Devil : No I'm not!

Anima : Next question!

Devil : Okay...The next four questions are for Forest, and they are sent by xJadeRainx

Forest : Okay

Devil : She asks 'Why on Earth, did your parents name you Forest?'

Forest : Well actually, my real name is EternalForest and my mother gave me that name because it relates to the Dragon anthem and my power.

Anima : Dragon anthem?

Forest : Yep! We have a national Anthem too you know!

Leaf : We know now

Devil : Okay, next question. 'Is your family evil, or not?'

Forest : Well it depends on what you think is evil or not. I don't think we have done anything horrible. All we have done is sell instruments to the towns people and behave politely.

Devil : Okay next question...really?

Anima : What?

Devil : *sigh* 'I am a huge Melody and Devil supporter. What are your true feeling and intentions for Devil? Do you like him romantically? Will you stand in the way of true love? (I consider these all facets of question 3)'

Forest : Well, Devil saved me from Cody and besides that we haven't gotten to know each other. Despite this, I feel like he is part family. Like my brother I guess. No romantic feelings so far.

Devil : Okay...Can I take a break?

Anima : Sure I guess

Devil : *Leaves*

Anima : I guess I'll ask the last question. 'Will you inform Melody that Cody is a piggish jerk? You know you should!'

Forest *Sigh* I hope I get to. If by any chance we meet I'll be sure to tell her!

Devil : *comes back* What'd I miss?

Anima : You just came back just in time for the last two questions.

Leaf : What are they?

Anima : Okay Devil, now don't freak. Converse r life asks 'Who do you think is hotter? Zac Efron or Taylor Lautner? And you have to choose one!'

Devil : *stunned* ?!?

Anima : You have to answer.

Devil : Zac Efron is pure gay, so If I had to pick one.........

Forest : Taylor Lautner!

Devil : *swallowed hard and painfully and slowly nods* I can't believe I just answered that....I think I'm going to be sick! *runs off to a corner*

*Puking sounds could be heard*

Devil : *comes back* Eww.....

Anima : Okay! Last Question is for Eric! This is how Converse r life states 'I saw Devil and Melody kissing yesterday. What are you going to do to Devil now that he's stolen your daughters lip virginity?'

Devil : I'd like to point out, that even if that _was_true, Melody has been kissed before by IceStorm!

Anima : Hey where's Eric?

Leaf : There he is *Points in a direction.

*Scenery changes to a lonely island with the sun setting in the back round. Eric shows up, wearing a muscle shirt, army cargo pants, sneakers, an army styled bandana on his forehead (with his hair extremely messy!). He also had a cigarette in his mouth and a machine gun in his hands.

Eric : *with a weird accent* I always knew this day would come. Now tell me Devil, *Walks forward and throws cigarette on the ground. He steps on it in a cool fashion.* Are you ready to meet my little friend? *pets machine gun with a glint in his eyes.

Devil : 0_o Oh Shit!

Eric : *Gives a battle cry and starts firing the machine gun*

Takeshi : *Pushes Leaf, Forest, and Anima to safety.*

Anima : Due to technical difficulties we're forced to say good bye. Good Bye!

Takeshi : See Ya!

Forest : Bye! I hope Devil gets out alive...

Leaf : He will. See you all later!!

Eric : Raaahhhhhh!! *Still shooting machine gun*

Devil : Crazy Homicidal Pretty Boy!! *Nearly gets hit by a bullet * That thing has to run out iof bullets soon!

*Machine gun runs out of bullets*

Devil :Whew!

Eric : Not so fast! *Reloads Gun*

Devil : Good bye cruel world!


	8. Stormy Weather

Anima : Hiya everyone! Last time you were here, Eric was going gun crazy with his new machine gun, and was trying to kill Devil. I'm sorta happy to tell you that Devil survived and the people in white coats capture Eric. He his now being held in a straight jacket. Say hello Eric.

Eric : *pouts and gives a dramatic sigh* Oh hi....

*Devil walks in with a smug look and audience claps*

Devil : Serves you right! You attacked me for no reason.

Eric : *death glares at Devil* If only looks can kill!

Devil : Thank god that it doesn't. I mean, we'd have to lock you in a dungeon with the face you have! One look from you and people die from fright.

Eric : You're a bitch

Devil : *In shock* Me?! I'm a bitch? No, I am not a female dog.

Eric : You're Anima's bitch.

Anima : Eric! Devil is not my bitch. I do not collect money from him for what he does.

Eric : Whatev...

Anima : *clears throat* well now that that's over with, time to introduce a very special guest. She is one of my best friends and my declared 'Sister', Kokoro! ( we are protecting her real identity from assassins hired by my other 'Sister' Yami'

Kokoro : *Waves happily* Hi!!

Devil : How come I wasn't told of this?

Kokoro : 'Cause you're not as important as me

Devil : I am _very _important. Right Anima?

Anima : You both are important.

Devil : See? XP

Kokoro : XP

Anima : Okay Devil, Kokoro, stop it!. Devil announce our other guests for today.

Devil : *mumble* Fine. Toady, we have with us, IceStorm, Leaf, Melody, The Queen Lady, and Pretty boy back here!

Eric : I told you that my name is Eric!

IceStorm : *Smiles kindly* Hello

Leaf : *Holds up two fingers* Peace.

Melody : What's up?

Anima : What's up? Since when do you talk like that?

Leaf : It's a result of hanging out with us.

Anima : Oh

Ariel : Hello.

Kokoro : You know what I just noticed?

Devil : What?

Kokoro : Everytime you come out the audience cheers, but when anyone else comes out they don't cheer.

Devil : *smirks* That's 'cause I'm amazing

Leaf : And we're not?

Devil : It's not that you're not, it's just that I'm more.

Melody : We're just as popular as you Devil.

Devil : Whatever helps you sleep at night Symphony.

Kokoro : You are soo conceited. And to think I liked you. Hmph!

Anima : *Giggles* you still like him.

Kokoro : true.

Melody : Eww. Who would like Devil?

Kokoro : You

Melody : *scoff* No I do Not!

Leaf : Suuure you don't

IceStorm : So we are not as popular as Devil?

Anima : No you are. It's just that Devil makes big impressions on people.

Ariel : And we don't

Anima : I'm sure you do.

Eric : That's depressing. Can we move on to the questions?

Devil : Fine with me. Oh Anima, Converse r life wants you to get a dog tag for me, which I find degrading.

Kokoro : Hey, Anima, If you're going to do that get him neutered too.

Devil : 0_o ?!?

Melody : I agree!

Eric : Me too!

Devil : PLEASE NOO!!!! *gets down on knees* Anima don't do it!

Anima : I'm not going to do that! That's too cruel. Though I did get you a dog tag! *pulls out a pitch black tag with Devil's name written in crimson letters.* Look It has where you live and what number to call if you get lost!

Devil : It's your number...

Anima : I know!

Ariel : Wooow.

Kokoro : I'm going to read the next question. Ahem! This is for IceStorm and it's from xJadeRainx. She says '_Icestorm, I'd like to start out by saying you are totally dreamy. However, I need to know, are you a good guy or a bad guy? Also, do you plan to whisk Sky away on a romantic whim? Takeshi really likes her, and I'd just hate to see Sky hurt. And if you are a member of team good guys, do you maybe want to catch a movie sometime... just a thought..._'

IceStorm : *Seems a bit flustered* Well...am I a good guy or a bad guy? I think that depends on what you think. I believe that I am going to do what is right for my people and as for the matter with Sky, she _is _my betrothed. However, that is a matter that I'll worry about it in nine years, which is 18 years in human years, so that means I'll have plenty of time to maybe catch a movie with you, xJadeRainx. *Smiles charmingly*

Devil : Next Question! 'Leaf, how are things going with your older bro.?'

Leaf : We're still working things out.

Kokoro : what do you mean?

Leaf : I'm still a bit angry at him.

Devil : The Next string of questions are from Converse r life. Melody 'Do you think that your father is okay with you and Cody'?

Melody : I haven't told him yet, but I think he knows. I don't think he is okay with it.

Kokoro : Eric, what would you do if Cody leaned in for a kiss with Melody?

Eric : Once I get out of this straight jacket, I'll kill him.

Devil : Rock on!

Eric : ?

Devil : Forget it.

Anima : Devil are you tired of Converse r life asking all these personal questions?

Devil : I'm completely fine with it. As long as it has nothing to do with my love life.

Kokoro : Devil if someone dared you to, would you dance the macerena?

Devil : Nope!

Anima : Ariel can you dare Devil to do the Macarena?

Ariel : Devil I triple doctor double dare you to do the macarena.

Devil : No

Ariel : *shrugs* Well I tried

Kokoro : Awww Come on Devil! I'll do it with you

Devil : Nope

Anima : Please!

Devil : Fine! *puts on the macarena music* Come on Kokoro

Kokoro : *starts to dance with Devil*

Anima : Ha! I lol'd

Leaf : That's amazing.

Melody : Kokoro, didn't you have a question for Devil too?

Kokoro : *stops dancing* Oh yeah.

Devil : *stops dancing* What's up?

Kokoro : If you were walking one day, and a random pretty girl came up to you and kissed you on the lips, would you,

a.) Pull away and say a cheesy or a charming pick up line,

b.) Continue kissing the girl, just to see where it would lead to or,

c.) Give her the most passionate kiss that you could give, and simply walk away leaving the girl astonished..

Devil : Ummm......hm? I think I would.....pick c. I love leaving them wanting more. *grins*

Anima : O_O I believe we have all seen a new side of Devil.

Ariel : Agreed.

Leaf : I think the girl would be Melody....*snickers*

Melody : *Hits Leaf's arm* Ewk

Devil : Ewk yourself

Eric : What my daughter ain't good enough for you?! Huh, punk?

Devil : A while ago you didn't want me near the girl.

Eric : 'Cause she's too good for you!

Ariel : Eric calm down please.

Eric : Fine, fine.

Anima : Well I'm tired so I guess I'm going to say goodbye for now. See ya later!

Kokoro : Bye!

Devil : C Ya!

Leaf : Wouldn't wanna be ya!

IceStorm : Goodnight

Melody : Bye bye!

Ariel : Hope to see you again!

Eric : Bye.


	9. Valentine's Day Special

Anima : Hi everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Okay, so since it's Valentine's Day, this is a Valentine's special.

Audience : *Cheers*

Anima : *clears throat* Ahem. I regret to inform you, that due to certain circumstances, Devil will not be able to make it today.

Audience : *a string of 'what's and cries could be heard. Crazy fan girl cries hysterically*

Anima : Relax, he'll be here again in a couple of days......maybe......Anyways! Last week I got new tapes to put into my video camera and I decided to make a video out of your questions, so Devil was asked your questions, and he....sorta answered them. Apparently he was too busy. so sit back, relax, and watch this *a huge $$ flat screen comes down from the ceiling. Lights dim and Anima presses a button on a remote.*

* * *

*Screen shows Anima* Hi evryone! Anima here and I'm about to go bug Devil and Eric. Eric is still in a straight jacket and he's in Devil's room. *Screen shows a door with the name 'Devil' spray painted on it and Anima opens door* Hi Devil!

*Devil sits at a desk with his head bent over something as he works* Hn...

Anima : Whatcha doin?

Devil : None of your business.

*Camera turns and Eric is glaring at Devil from the floor. He is gagged*

Anima : What happened to him.

*Devil still has not looked at the camera* I don't know......

Anima : Liar

*Devil Finally looks up* He was bugging me. He just keep on yapping about how he was going to kill me if I touched Melody or something like that.

Anima : SO you gagged him

Devil : Yes. Now leave please. I'm busy. *Goes back to whatever he was doing*

Anima : I can't I have to ask you questions. *screen looks a floor for a couple of seconds and returns to a ungagged Eric*

Eric : I'm going to kill him when I get out of here.

Anima : The reason your in there is because you keep trying to kill him. Until you calm down you can't get out. Eric, Converse r life wants to ask you a question. It was ' _Did you know that there's TWO boys competing for Melody's love? Devil and Cody...'cept, Devil has already gotten to second base with Melody. I'll let you think that last line through_.'

Eric : .......What?!

*Devil doesn't look up* She's lying. One, I'm not competing for Melody's heart, and Two, Im not involved with Melody romantically or in any other way.

Eric : *Suspicious* Okay, I'll believe you, _this _time.

Anima : Devil, xJadeRainx asks '_If I were to say, lock you in a storage closet with Melody for a hour, with no food, water, or television, would you try to kiss Melody?_'

*Devil looks up annoyed.* No I would not.

Anima : Why not?

Devil : Because I don't kiss in those kind of settings.

Anima : So what kind of settings?

Devil : None of your business.

Anima : You are so moody today. Anyways, b3Tza asks 'Valentines day is coming soon...Devil what are you going to get Melody?..You'd have to get her something special to win her heart back from that stupid Cody boy..would you give her

a)a single rose with a beautiful poem written by you

b)a box of the finest chocolates and a teddy bear  
or  
c)finally give her that kiss! and a beautiful dinner..

you absolutely positively have to choose one

Devil : I'm not answering that stupid question. Why would I need to win her heart back, I never even had it in the first place. Plus, she's going to find out sooner or later that Cody is a jerk. I'm not going to get her anything.

Anima : You are so boring today. Are you angry?

Devil : What do you think? You came into my room and started asking pointless questions. I'm really busy so just leave me alone, I can't think with you around, and put the gag back on Eric before he starts talking to me again. *Turns back in his chair and continues to work on something*

*Camera faces floor again and you could hear Anima muttering 'Bitch'*

* * *

*Screen shows a new setting. Sky and IceStorm are playing Resident Evil, While, Takeshi, Rose, Melody and Ariel watched*

Anima : Hi guys!

Ice : Die zombie!

Sky : You're supposed to shoot him in the head!

Ice : I'm trying! He keeps moving!

Sky : He's limping! Aim Damn it! Aim! *Shooting noises could be heard*

Anima : 0_o okay.....

Takeshi : Sky's teaching IceStorm the basics of killing Zombies and video games.

Ariel : I don't see the point. Why risk your lives?

Rose : Somebody has to. Are we all going to hide when zombie Librarians attack? No we shoot them in the heads!

Melody : We need to protect ouselves from the Evil bunnies and Cookies!

Ice : Sorry Princess Melody but Zombies are way more scarier than Evil Bunnies and Cookies. I mean I'd rather help ot Evil Bunnies.

Sky : Yeah! Plus, if you're real nice, the bunnies let you pet them.

*At the mention of the Evil Bunnies a nice fluffy black and white Bunnie came into the room and settled into Sky's lap. Sky began to pet it*

Melody : That's dangerous!

*Bunny turns head and gives a death glare to Melody*

Melody : Eep! xJadeRainx Believes that Zombie librarians should win the war!

Takeshi : She's the only one

Ariel : Melody believes too

Rose : Melody's vote doesn't count

Anima : Okay, well I came here to ask some questions. First up Ariel. Converse r life asks _'What's it like having a nutjob for a husband?'_

Ariel : I don't think Eric is a nutjob. Confused sometimes, but not a nutjob. He's still a great guy, just overprotective.

Anima : Okay, next question for IceStorm from xJadeRainx, '_So, IceStorm, after the movie, do you want to grab a cup of coffee with me? I'm very pleasant company, you know, and already of legal marrying age... _'

*IceStorm pauses Zombie killing* Well, um....I don't drink coffee, I only drink water....it's really refreshing. However, I'd gladly go with you to get a cup of coffee. Did you know that when dragons mate, they mate for life.

Sky : Really?

Ice : Uh huh. The only way out nof that sacred bond is to die. *A faraway look in his eyes*

Takeshi : Really?

Ice : Yep.

Anima : Okay Rose, Converse r life asks _'If I have someone of Anima's choice kick Leaf really, really, really hard for not seeing that your in love with him, would you be mad at me_?'

Rose : No.

Anima : Okay. Let me put this down real quick.

*Screen goes blank for a quick second*

* * *

*New setting. Library. Leaf reads a book*

Anima : Hi Leaf

*Leaf looks up and smiles.* Hi Anima

Anima : I want you to meet Yami, my friend from school.

Leaf : Hi Yami

Yami :........*Stares at Leaf*

Leaf : -_-'

Yami : *Calmly walks over to Leaf*

Leaf : -_-

Yami : *Suddenly kicks Leaf really _really REALLY _hard in the shin*

Leaf : 0_o *Puts hand to his shin and bites lip*

Yami : *Smiles and waves* Hi! *waves again* Bye! *Walks away*

Leaf : 0_0 ?

Anima : *Laughs quietly*

Leaf : . What was that for?!

Anima : Nothing. See you later!

Leaf : Anima!!

* * *

*Setting changes again. Ice, Sky, Melody, and Rose are playing Mario Party 8 and Ariel and Takeshi are playing Chess*

Anima : Hi guys! Hey Takeshi, Converse r life ask you '_Do you think you'd stand in a fight against IceStorm in a battle for Sky's love?'_

Takeshi : Possibly. If you're talking about physical a challenge, I will forfeit. I don't want anyone getting hurt. If it is a battle of winning her heart then maybe. If Sky doesn't choose me, then I'll be happy with her choice, not as happy if she chooses me, but I'll still be happy that she's happy.

Ariel : Aww that's so sweet.

Anima : Okay! Hey Sky, Converse r life asks '_Who's the hottest (and you MUST answer!) IceStorm, Takeshi, Devil, Leaf, or Jet?'_

*Sky pauses game* They're all handsome. They're like brothers to me!

Takeshi, Rose, and Melody : -_-

Ice : What did you expect her to say? She's seven.

Anima : Okay....Melody, you have two questions from xJadeRainx. First one, '_I'm going to reask the question Converse r life once posed. Melody, on a scale of one to ten, how badly do you want to kiss Devil?'_

Melody : hm....eight. And a half.

Anima : Next one, '_If I were to say, lock you in a storage closet with Devil for an hour, with no food, water, or television, what would you do?'_

Melody : I would somehow drug him, find a permanent marker and draw on his face while he was knocked out.

*Rose and Sky begin to giggle*

Anima : I'll be right back.

* * *

*Screen shows Devil's room again. The crimson eyed boy was still working on something.*

Anima : Hey Devil

*Devil looks up and glares at Anima* What?!

*Anima backs up a bit* Well Converse r life wanted me to tell you '_If you kiss Melody (in front of Eric) I will forever be your lifelong slave! I would do ANYTHING to see that!'_

*A smirk played at Devil's lips* Really? Okay.

*Gets up and goes to Eric ( who is still in the straight Jacket )*Come on Pretty boy.

*Anima follows Devil and Eric into the other room.*

Devil : Melody come here.

*Melody stops playing the video game* Why?

Devil : Just come here

*Melody gives a sigh* Fine. *She walks over.*

*Devil places Eric in front of them and presses a point on Eric's neck and Eric gets knocked out.*

Melody : Why did you do that?

*Devil Walks over to Melody and lifted her chin.*

Melody : Um...Devil what are you doin- *Melody was cut short by Devil's lips on hers.*

*The kiss only laasts a few seconds before Devil pulls away band laughs evilly*

Devil : Mwhahahahahaha! Don't you just love loopholes? Now Converse r life is my slave!

*Melody was in a dazed state* huh?

Devil : I sell Converse's rights to Salty Sam, then again I'm not sure if that's a bad thing for her.....

Anima : Wait if you were just going to give Converse r life up, then why kiss Melody in the first place?

*Devil shrugs* I just felt like it

Anima : Well I guess that answers xJadeRainx's next question for you. And Melody's state right now answers Converse's question _'What's harder to ignore? The call of the sea, or the call of Devil's lips on yours?'_

Melody : The latter

Anima : Well that'll be the ending for this document. Happy Valentine's day!

*Screen goes black*

* * *

*Lights turn back on and audience cheers*

Anima : I have to answer these last two questions from xJadeRainx.

I cannot let Eric kill Cody. That will ruin my plot.

You'll see Lucas soon enough. Just be patient.

*Melody walks into the room holding a single rose and a peice of paper and a heart shaped box and a teddy bear*

Melody : Look what I got

Anima : Oh let me see the paper.

*Reads out loud*

_Musical_

_Energetic_

_Lovable_

_Open to others (not necessarily a good thing)_

_Duh, I think you're beautiful_

_Yes. I'm falling for you._

_Love, you're secret admirer._

Anima : Awww! That's soo sweet Mel!

Melody : *Twirls the rose* It is, isn't it?

Anima : I think I know who gave this to you.

Melody : Don't say it

Anima : De-

Melody : *covers her ears* Lalalalalalalalalala

Anima : *Laughs* Well good bye everyone! Happy Valentine's Day!

Melody : Happy Valentine's Day!


	10. Getting Personal

Devil walks in wearing a shamrock necklace and a green pendant around his neck. Audience goes wild, but Anima is no where to be seen........

Devil : Hi everyone, long time no see, eh? Lucky Charms Day!!

Audience : *Confused* Huh?

Devil : A.K.A. St. Patrick's Day!! I hope you're all wearing green......

Someone in the audience : Why?

Devil : *Smirks* Because, Symphony, you don't want to end up like Anima.....

Audience : *Confused noises*

Devil : But, before we get to that, I think you should all know that Pretty Boy has discovered the joys of the law. He has ordered a restraining order against me, so that I can't come within ten feet of Symphony, so now she's sitting in the audience, thankfully wearing a green dress.

Melody : Again, why do we have to wear green?

Devil : You mean, you don't know?

Melody : *A bit frightened* Know what?

Devil : *Whispers* About the leprechauns!

Melody : Leprechauns?

Devil : They're after me Lucky Charms! *Laughs at his own joke* But seriously, when you wear green, you're invisible to leprechauns, so they won't pinch you. That's why when you're not wearing green, people pinch you because they're warning you about the terrible Leprechaun.

Melody : So what happened to Anima?

Devil : She didn't wear green today.

Melody : So you pinched her?

Devil : *Laughs* Oh dear no! What do you think I am? A savage?

Melody : Devil what did you do?!

Devil : *examines fingernails* Oh nothing.....I bound her wrists and ankles together, gagged her, and hung her over a water tank filled with electric eels.....no biggie.......oh the rope I used was, a whole load crap of dental floss. I couldn't find real rope so I improvised.

Melody : Devil!

Devil : Wanna see her? *yells out* open!

*a spot in the floor opens up and a large wall lifts up and we see Anima hanging over a water tank filled with electrical eels.*

Anima : *tries to scream while twisting around in the dental floss* Mmmmph!!!

Melody : *Horrified* Devil how- no, _why _would you do that?

Devil : She kept me on a _leash_!

Anima : *Glares at Devil* Mmmhmph!!

Devil : *Cups his ear* Sorry I didn't catch that. What?

Anima : *Silent and glares*

Melody : That's not a good reason to do that!

Devil : Look Symphony, it's for her own good. Otherwise she'd be getting pinched by leprechauns. This is a why to remind her that every Lucky Charms day she should wear green. *To Anima* I wouldn't struggle too much. That dental floss won't be able to hold you if you do!

Melody : How are we supposed to do the show now?

Devil : Simple. I'm hosting tonight! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Thunder roars and Lightning flashes*

Melody : *afraid* And that means?

Devil : It means that we won't be answering the viewers' questions today, and that you all have to answer my questions!!

Melody : *Gulps* I'm afraid of what you're going to ask.....

Devil : Don't worry....I'll ask you things last. *Winks*

Melody : *Blushing, yet confused as to why*

Devil : Today our viewers will get an inside look to Misunderstood Melodies!

Audience : Ooh...

Anima : *Angry that Devil's taking over, but then spots a black bunny with red eyes in the corner of the room. Smiles under gag*

Devil : Okay, since today is Lucky Charms day, I thought that I'd have an Irish guest on the show today. Any guesses?

Melody : Give a hint.

Devil : She is hated by a certain flower.

Melody : What kind of hint is that?

Devil : It's the hint that I gave you.

Melody : Oh Damn.......a certain flower....a flower. Flowers can't hate people.....so a name.....

Audience : Rose!

Melody : *Giggles nervously* I knew that. So the person must be Lily. Wait, Lily's Irish?

Devil : Yep! * Come out Lily!

*Lily comes out wearing a green t-shirt and a necklace made entirely out of shamrocks* : Dia duit agus Lá sásta Naomh Pádraig!

Devil : That was Irish for....

Lily : Hi and happy St. Patrick's day.

Melody : Since when were you Irish?

Lily : *confused* Since I was born?

Devil : Okay, sit down so we can talk *Sits down on a comfy chair that magically appeared*

Lily : 'k *Sits down on another chair that magically appeared* Weird....

Devil : Okay first question, why do you look so much like the Queen Lady?

Lily : The Queen Lady?

Devil : Ariel. Leaf's mother, Here's a picture. *hands Lily a photo*

Lily : Woah...that's a little freaky......not her, just the fact that we look alike.

Melody : Devil, it's obviously just a coincidence. Lily is a full human and my mother is a mermaid.

Lily : Wait did you say that she's a mermaid?

Melody : Oops....

Devil : Wow Melody, you're just great at keeping your own secrets....Note the sarcasm.

Lily : *Studies the picture more closely and gasps* Hey I think I know why!

Devil : why?

Lily : You know this necklace I have? *Raises the weird necklace that was a mermaid holding a weird blue jewel that had this weird smoke in it.* It's been passed down in my family for generations. My ancestor from over a thousand years ago was a mermaid, or at least that's what's been said, this necklace belonged to her. Maybe my ancestor was related to your family, Melody.

Melody : Hmm maybe...

Devil : Would that mean that you and Leaf are related?

Lily : *Shakes head* No. My ancestor married a human so the blood between the families would have dwindled and it doesn't really exist anymore. So no I am not related to Leaf in any way.

Anima : *makes eye contact with the bunny and the bunny seems to nod it's head*

Devil : So Lily, if you found out that Leaf has fallen in love with another girl, would you rather have it be Rose, or a weird ditzy princess?

Lily : Either way I'd be sad, but if I had to choose, then Rose. Ditzy and idiotic women aren't worthy of Leaf's love.

Devil : Okay, thank you for your time and Happy Lucky Charms Day.

Lily : *smiles* Your welcome and happy Lucky Charms day. *exists*

Devil : Time for our next guess.....Takeshi!

Takeshi walks in wearing a green baseball cap and sits down.

Takeshi : Devil, I think you are being unfair to Anima.

Devil : Dude, she put me on a _leash_!

Takeshi : She has a boyfriend,

Devil : Lysander? Oh I won't worry about him......Besides she'll come out alive.....hopefully......if she doesn't Cricket will be a very happy mermaid.

Takeshi : That's a little mean Devil.

Devil : Since when have I been 100% nice? Stupid blind ba-

Takeshi : *Smiles* I'm not blind anymore. So you can't call me a blind bastard anymore, ha!

Devil : Oh man! I forgot about that! So how's it like to see the light? I mean the scenery?

Takeshi : It's wonderful. I haven't seen colors in forever and now I can read books to Sky instead of her reading to me. It makes me so happy.

Devil : What was the first thing that popped into your head when you saw the sky. No lying either.

Takeshi : *Moves around in seat uncomfortably* Honestly?

Melody : Yep, now stop stalling!

Takeshi : Don't laugh. The first thing that popped into my head was that song that goes *Sings* _I can see clearly now, the rain has gone_, or something like that.

Devil : *Trying to contain laughter unsuccessfully* R-r-really?

Takeshi : Forget it, just laugh.

Devil : *Breaks into full laughter*

Anima : *Watches as bunny goes away for a while and returns while Devil's laughing, with cookies.*

Devil : *recovers from laughter* Okay now I'm done. Hey Takeshi, are you a robot?

Takeshi : No. I have feelings and I have a heart and I have blood running through my veins. I just have unnatural strength and faster reflexes than humans have. I can die, just not as easily as a human. I'm a biologically engineered experiment. So no I am not a robot.

Devil : Hey Takeshi, now that you know that Sky is, like seven years old and a dragon, has your feelings for her changed?

Takeshi : Not really. I still love her. Even if she's a dragon and the age? She'll grow older, and if she doesn't choose me.....well, I'll be happy for her if she's happy with whomever she chooses.

Devil : What do you think of IceStorm?

Takeshi : I don't know him well to judge him. I believe he has good intentions towards Sky if he cares for her deeply. IceStorm is a mystery to me.

Devil : Alright, good to know. Thank you for coming on to the show and answering questions.

Takeshi : *gets up and bows* Thank you, happy St. Patrick's day everyone!!

Devil: Okay time for our next guess, Uriel!

Uriel comes out with a green backpack and sits down.

Devil : Uriel you're not wearing green.

Uriel : Yes I am. The backpack is green and I'm wearing it on my shoulder, so yes, I am wearing green.

Devil : Okay then. First question, How are you and Leaf getting along now?

Uriel : I love my brother dearly. but he's still trying to warm up to me. He's hated me for so long and he has plenty reasons for that. I just hope that out relation ship will become as strong as it was all those years ago.

Anima : *Watches in amazement as bunny begins to stand on hind legs and whistles. Other Bunnies come and approach the eel infested tank*

Devil : So Uriel......just because I'm curious....what's your relationship with Scarlet?

Uriel : She's a trusted friend.

Devil : That's it? Nothing else?

Uriel : What do you want me to say?

Devil : Something that shows how you really think of her.

Uriel :...........She's beautiful, and kind...........she's helped me through many things.........but she's a kid, a 15 year old girl.

Devil : Apparently in another year she'll be able to marry. What do you think about that?

Uriel :.....Nothing much.

Devil : *sighs* Fine don't admit anything. Have a Lucky day with cereal!

Uriel : *Confused* Cereal? Okay.....Well, see you. *Exits*

Anima : *Practically high off of excitement as multiple bunnies push eel tank away.*

Devil : Okay Melody Your turn, stay where you are, I don't want to get arrested.

Melody : O-okay.

Devil : How does it feel to have your kingdom ripped away from you?

Melody : What do you mean?

Devil : Leaf is older than you and a boy, so he's expected to become the new King and the queen whoever he marries.

Melody : That is so sexist and I've had more training to become a ruler than Leaf has!

Devil : But Leaf has a quality that allows him to lead people without trying, and people always trust him. He's just that type of guy, how can you compete with that?

Melody : I swear you are gay. It's like you're in love with Leaf.

Devil : I'm not gay. I wouldn't have kissed you if I was.

Melody : Maybe it was a cover up.

Devil : Then you loved that cover up

Melody : *Blushes* I did not!

Devil : Yes you did. Don't deny it. Hey if Cody kisses you, you should compare our kisses, I betcha you'll like mine more!

Melody : And if I do?

Devil : *shrugs* I don't know and I don't care.

Anima : *Very happy when the black bunny reveals a cookie to be a throwing star and throws it, cutting the dental floss. Bunnies unties the binds and gag*

Melody : If you don't care then why are you so worked up?

Devil : I am not worked up. You're the one in denial about liking my kisses.

Melody : Why do you care if I like them or not?

Devil : I don't

Melody : Then don't bring it up again.

Devil : Fine!

Melody : Fine!

Devil : Fine!

Melody : Devil

Devil : What?!

Melody : Anima's behind you.

Devil : Impossible- *Turns to see Anima glaring at him* H-hi Anima. Nice weather we're having?

Anima : You're a dead man.

Devil : Happy St. Patrick's day?

Anima : *Glares and grabs Devil's collar and roughly pulls* Come!

Devil : Good bye everyone and have a happy Lucky Charms day! Ow! That hurts!

Anima : *Growls* It's supposed to!

Melody : *Laughs nervously* Well good night everyone and happy Lucky Charms day!!


	11. The Greek God

Anima: Hey everyone!!

Audience : *Claps and whistles*

Anima : *giggles* Well as you see I'm fine, and Devil's not here.

Audience : *a chorus of why's and gasps*

Anima : Well.....Let's see. Since the last episode, I've been wondering on what to do with Devil, and for a while xJadeRainx has been helping me write this thing for an upcoming story, 'The Midnight Raiders', and as thanks Devil is going to become her personal slave for a while.

Audience : *Gasp*

Anima : Hey, he hung me over a tank full of electric eels......He doesn't even know about the deal though, so when he comes in, I'm going to tell him. So for now, *Looks to the side and yells* Bring in the crate!

*Several bunnies come rolling in a ginormous wooden crate and sets it in the middle of the room.*

Anima : Thank you.

*One black bunny stands up and bows while another salutes Anima. Bunnies exit*

*A door opens and Leaf walks in*

Leaf : Woah. What's up with the crate?

Anima : Devil's going away for a while.

Leaf : Where?

Anima : To the set of The Fish Dish.

Leaf : Why?

Anima : To be xJadeRainx's personal servant.

Leaf : *winces* Ouch. He's not going to like that.

Anima : Why'd you say 'ouch' for? I don't think xJadeRainx will hurt him.....or kill him.

Leaf : Devil doesn't like to serve people.

*Melody comes in*

Melody : What's up with the crate?

Leaf : Anima's sending Devil away to The Fish Dish studio to become xJadeRainx's personal servant.

Melody : *blinks slowly* Personal servant? Devil? What is she going to make him do?

Anima : *shrugs* I don't know. Why do you want to know?

Melody : Just curious. Did you tell him yet?

Anima : ^_^ Nope!

Melody : He's not going to like it. He might tell *makes a sweeping gesture to the crowd* them about your new obsession.

Anima : It's not an obsession. What kind of person would I be if it were an obsession?

Leaf : a cheater.

Anima : How would I be cheating if I haven't done anything?

Audience : *confused*

*Takeshi enters*

Takeshi : Hey guys. Anima, Devil says that if you anything to him he'll tell everyone about your obsession.

Anima : It's not an obsession! Geez!

*Devil enters and audience cheers*

Devil : Hey what's up? Anima would know.

Anima : What are you talking about?

Devil : Nothing, hey what's the crate for?

Takeshi : You.

Devil : Me? Ah ha, very funny, no really what's the crate really for?

Melody : You.

Devil : You're not joking?

Leaf : *walks over and snaps Devil's collar back around his neck* Nope

Devil : *glares at Anima* What are you doing?

Anima : Nothing.

Devil : What's going on?

Melody : You're going to be xJadeRainx's personal servant for a while.

Devil : O_o Say what?

Anima : You. Are. Going. To. Be. xJadeRainx's. Personal. Servant.

Devil : 0_0 You're lying.

Anima : Does it look like I'm lying?

Devil : I'll tell.

Anima : Tell what?

Devil : What you've been obsessing over for the past couple of days. No not what, who.

Anima : It's not an obsession! It's admiring from afar!

Devil : While you're dating that Lysander? Tsk, Tsk. Shame on you Anima

Anima : It's not like I've done anything!

Devil : Okay then. So world, guess what?!

Audience : What?

Anima : It's not an obsession!

Devil : Anima has been reading a book.

Anima : *Singsong voice* It's not an obsession.

Devil : Percy Jackson and the Olympians, right?

Anima : Lalalalalala!

Devil : When she got to the third book, she read about a certain god.

Anima : Admire!

Devil : And now everytime she hears his name she gets all happy and like a lovesick girl.

Anima : I do not!

Devil : Do you want to know his name? I bet Lysander would just _love _to know.

Audience : Yes!

Anima : It's not an obsession! *Covers ears* Lalalalalalalalalala

Devil : It's the greek god of the sun, Apollo!

Anima : I only _admire _him!

Devil : Oh yeah, when you stare at the sun hoping to catch a glimpse of him, you really admire him.

Anima : I don't like him!

Devil : Oh yeah and then you had that dream about him!

Leaf : So now you're dreaming about him?

Anima : No!

Devil : Ha!

Melody : Devil you do realize that you're still going to The Fish Dish right?

Anima : You have accomplished nothing Devil.

Devil : Okay then. *Walks over to Melody, lifts up handcuffs and locks their wrists together* If I'm going then Miss Symphony is coming too and I don't think you want that.

Melody : H-huh?! Anima, don't let him do this to me! Devil you can't come this close to me!

Devil : Hey oh well.

Anima : Devil where is the key?

Devil : I lost it.

Melody : What?!

Devil : XD You should see the look on your face!

*Bunnies come back and begin to push Melody and Devil into the crate*

Melody : Anima! Do something! I can't be in a small tight space with him! I can't deal with that!

Anima : Well if he doesn't have the key, I can't do anything. You'll have to go with him.

Melody : What?! Leaf do something! Go get Dad!

Leaf : *shrugs* Sorry it's outta my hands.

Melody : Leaf!

Devil : *Begins to laugh*

Anima : Wait! *Bunnies stop pushing the couple* Melody, here *Attaches a leash to Devil's collar and hands the leash to Melody* Give the leash to xJadeRainx when you get there. Oh yeah and this, *hands a package to Melody* That's a shock collar.....in case xJadeRainx wants to use it for Devilo.

Melody : *Groans* Okay! T_T

*Bunnies close crate and a giant cookie began to roll against the crate, pushing it out the door*

Takeshi : Bye Melody!

Leaf : See ya later Devil!

Melody : NOOOOO!! *Muffled laughing could be heard.*

Anima : Good Luck!! Well everyone, see you next time on the Chronicles of blah di blah di blah!


	12. What Really Happened In The Crate?

**WARNING**: Really long episode!

Anima: *Come in holding a large shield* Please don't hurt me!

Audience: *Boos and throws Ninja stars and knives and other sharp objects, that were found under their seats*

Anima: I'm SORRY! IceStorm please help me!

IceStorm: It was your fault for not updating...

Anima: *Ninja star goes through shield and next to head* PLEASE!

IceStorm: *sigh* Fiiiiine! *Waves hand into air and freezes all flying sharp objects. Objects fall to floor and shatters* There, happy?

Anima: *Lowers down shield hesitantly* Y-yeah...thanx...I apologize to you all for not updating this show, and for not updating Midnight Raiders, or Misunderstood Melodies yet. Its just that my mother called the school 'cause I was failing two classes(English and Science) and wouldn't let me on the web unless I was looking up ways to finish my essay on civil Liberties...Well I finally finished those essays but my finals are next week! I absolutely hate school! If it wasn't for my friends I'd protest against it!...or not...depends on my mood.

IceStorm: Why are you failing English?

Anima: *Looks down shamefully* Because...I don't do my homework...

IceStorm: Really? Well guess what? You're gonna start doing your homework!

Anima: T_T Y-yes sir!

Devil: *comes in and glares at Anima and IceStorm* Hey Anima. Why is he here? I thought I was your co-host!

Anima: W-well you are, but since you were running late, I asked Ice to help out for a bit...*laughs nervously*hehe...

Devil: You are not on my favorite people list Anima. You sent me to xJadeRainx as her personal slave...I'm going to kill you.

Anima: *Completely ignores threat* Oh Devil how was the trip there? What happened in the crate?

Devil: *blushes and says in a rush* Nothing happened in the crate!

IceStorm: Uh huh. So why Are you blushing?

Devil: *blushes harder* I am not blushing!

Anima: Yes you are! What happened between you and Melody?

Melody: *walks in singing to herself but stops when she sees the three* Oh hi.

Anima: Hi Melody!

Devil: Run!

Melody : Huh? Wh- *gets tackled by Anima*

Anima: What happened in the crate?

Melody: What crate? What are you talkin-*remembers the crate from two and a half months ago* Oh..._that _crate. Nothing!

IceStorm: She's lying!

Devil: Don't tell them anything! Or I'll swear upon my mother's grave that I will-

Anima: Devil!

Devil: What?

Anima: How dare you swear on your mother's grave?

Devil: I-I um...*bows head shamefully* Sorry...

Anima: *turns her attention back to Melody* What happened?

Melody: *Looks at Devil and their eyes meet and she blushes* Nothing happened!

Leaf: *Walks in with a video recorder* Hey guys.

IceStorm: Hello Prince Leaf.

Leaf: *Shudders* please just call me Leaf. Anyways, why are you attacking my little sister, Anima? Should I be concerned?

Anima: She won't tell me what happened in the crate!

Leaf: I already know what happened in the crate.

Melody & Devil: WHAT?

IceStorm: How?

Leaf: I put a camera into the crate 'cause I thought it'd be interesting to watch what Devil did while hating Anima's guts...it's funny to see Devil in a rampage!

Anima: when did you do that?

Leaf: I have my ways.

Devil: I'll show you rampage if you show that tape!*lounges after Leaf but is stopped by Ice* Let me at him!

Anima: Give me the tape and I shall show it to all of Fanfiction! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

IceStorm: She's a little high on sugar...Leaf give me the tape so I can play it.

Leaf : Sure *hands IceStorm the tape*

IceStorm: *puts tape into a big screen tv*

~Tape~

*Tape shows only the silhouettes of Devil and Melody in a cramped space*

Devil: *growls* Melody you're stepping on my foot!

Melody: *sarcastically* Oh I am sooo sorry my lord. I will try my hardest to destroy these handcuffs with my mind!

Devil: Haha very funny. This is all your fault!

Melody: *scoff* _My _fault? _I'm _not the one who handcuffed me to you! _That _was your fault!

Devil: It's your fault for being there in the first place.

Melody: what kind of logic is that?

Devil: It's not

Melody: Give me another reason.

Devil: *shrugs* It's your fault for being cute.

Melody: how is tha- wait! What?

Devil: What?

Melody: what did you just say?

Devil: What?

Melody: The thing before that!

Devil: It's not?

Melody: In the middle!

Devil: *sighs* Melody you're heavier than you look, I think you really might break my toe.

Melody: To hell with your toe! Now tell me what you said!

Devil: Melody you're heavier than you look, I think you really might break my toe.

Melody: Devil!

Devil: *laughs* I said that it's your fault for being cute! Is that so surprising?

Melody: Coming from you! What is this a joke? Who are you and what have you done with Devil?

Devil: *tone is suddenly serious* You don't believe that I think you're cute?

Melody: Not really...

Devil: Then why would I handcuff you to me, to keep me company?

Melody: I-I...um...uh...Are we falling?

Devil: I think we are.

*Crate falls to a side and Melody falls to Devil's chest*

Devil: Stupid Zombie handlers! They always lose an arm whenever they carry crates.

Melody: I thought the bunnies were bringing us to xJadeRainx...

Devil: They were. That's how the system works. First you are carried by bunnies, then Zombies, and then the UPS people take us...You really _are _heavier than you look!

Melody: Will you stop making comments about my weight?

*suddenly the crate moves and Melody and Devil are shoved to the other side of the crate*

Devil: Ow...what no label that says 'Fragile' on the damned box?

Melody: You're not exactly fragile...

Devil: Shut up.

Melody: See? You're completely insensitive!

Devil: Shush!

Melody: Make me

*shuffling noises could be heard*

Devil:...

Melody:...

Devil:...

Melody:...

Devil:...Ha! I just made you shut up!

Melody: *sounds a bit dazed* That doesn't count!

Devil: It got you to shut up didn't it?

Melody: We will never speak of this again!

Devil: duh!

Melody: What do we tell xJadeRainx?

Devil: Nothing.

~Suddenly the tape ends~

Anima: Wow Devil...I wonder what happened during those moments of silence?

Devil:...

Anima: Melody?

Melody:...

Anima: *turns to see the two blushing 50 different shades of red* Oh well I won't push it...for now.

Leaf: I can imagine a few things...Dad will not be happy.

Melody: *quietly* you're not going to tell him are you?

Leaf: Nah...I think we can spare Devil's life.

Anima: Devil's life! That reminds me of something!

IceStorrm: What?

Anima: The other day I was cleaning my room and I went through some old stories that i never finished and the Midnight Raiders was in one of them!

IceStorm: Really?

Anima: *nods* I discovered a few things that I had forgotten!

Leaf: Like what?

Anima: The original Devil, was supposed to smoke! In that story, which I called The World Of Luxrel, Devil was skipping school with Rose and he was smoking in front of a jewelry store!

Devil: So I was killing myself from the inside?

Leaf: I can't picture you smoking...

Devil: I've been opposed to it since I was five.

Anima: Oh yeah, and the original Devil had a romantic interest in Rose.

Devil, Melody, & Leaf: WHAT?

Anima: Well I changed it! Plus you were supposed to absolutely hate Leaf!

Devil: I sound like a jerk...

Melody: You are a jerk.

Devil: Not like that Devil.

IceStorm: What else did you find out?

Anima: Well I read something else and I found out that Ryan is from another story where he was a vampire prince! But in that story he wasn't nearly as crazy as he is now...plus he was more...buff in the other story...

Ryan: *pops out of nowhere* I heard that! I am not crazy!

Leaf: Yes you are

Ryan: Shut up Leaf.

Leaf: I don't need to. I have the right to freedom of speech.

Ryan: You won't have that right when you're dead.

Leaf: Then I might as well enjoy it while I still can, huh, Dracula?

Ryan: *Lounges after Leaf and the two begin to fight in a dust cloud*

Devil: *sigh* I'm not breaking that up!

IceStorm: Me either!

Anima: Eh...they'll get tired eventually. Oh and before we say good bye, I would like to let everyone know that there will be an upcoming contest within the next two updates of MM, and the winner will get and OC in MM, that they create! Okay so, bye everyone!

IceStorm: Bye!

Devil: see ya later Gators!

Melody: Remember to Review! Can Alligators even access computers?

Devil: Possibly.

Anima: *to Devil and Melody* So what _did _happen?

Devil & Melody: *blush and turn their heads away*


End file.
